Our Feelings
by mysterious-muse
Summary: These are poems about the titans and their feelings. It covers everyone you want it to.PLEASE R&R.I would really apreciate it.If you have any ideas e-mail me.[COMPLETE]
1. Broken Wing

DISCLAIMER:Hello,it's Kill me-Kiss me,I don't own Teen Titans or it's characters.Enjoy!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:This first poem is from Beast Boys POV about how he felt after Tera betrayed him.

Broken Wing

You had me from the day I saw you

Your golden hair

Your blue as the sky eyes

You trained with us

You stayed with us

But then you betrayed us

Me most of all

The last day we spent alone together

I thought you liked me

But it was all just a lie

Just a lie to tear my heart strings

That day I lost you

I lost you for good

I sit alone in my room

Trying to erase your memory

I sit alone in my room

I sit here with my broken wing

So play Tera

Play with my broken heart strings

Play with my broken wing.

I soo hope you all liked this. There will be more poems soon,if you want more that is.Please,read and review.


	2. It's Just You

AUTHOR'S NOTES:Hi there,it's me again,this is a poem from Robin's POV. It's his feelings towards one of the titans.Can you guess who? Enjoy.

It's Just You

I wake up to your smile everyday

I see your beautiful face before I go to sleep

I see you when you don't think I can

When you make a mistake

And everyone laughs

I give you a smile

And reassure your confidence

When you need someone to talk to

And there's no one around

I'm there,ready to listen

And when I need you

You're always there for me

When people say

Why are you the way you are

I say,It's just her

I like you for everything you are

And for everything you're not

I like you because you're you.

So,what do you think? Please tell me.Go easy on me if you want to flame


	3. Secret Feelings

AUTHOR'S NOTES:This is a poem based on Raven's POV. It's based on the feelings she keeps locked up inside.

Secret Feelings

My emotions I lock away

I cannot show my weakness

I cannot let my feelings rome free

I am not allowed to feel

I am not allowed to love

Secret feelings are all I have

All that keep me standing

I cannot laugh when Beast Boy makes a joke

Or when Starfire says something really stupid

I can only smile at the friends I love

I'm glad I can at least do that

But deep inside my heart

I do love someone

Someone I can only smile upon

Someone I can only show friendly feelings to

These are some of the times I am glad my emotions are locked away

I fear his rejection to me

I do not know if he knows

But my secret feelings

Will probably always be a secret.

I thought this one was lacking something,but I'll let you tell me what.PLEASE review!


	4. Unspoken Words

AUTHOR'S NOTES:This poem is from Starfire's POV.

Unspoken Words

I love to watch you train

I love to watch you laugh

I even like to watch you make mistakes

Your raven hair is beautiful to me

Your laugh warms my heart

And your touch brings tears to my eyes

Everytime you glance at me

Or everytime you touch my skin

I want to shout from the roof tops

I love you from the bottom of my heart.

Okay,this wasn't as long as the others,but I still like it. Tell me what you think.


	5. Mixed Feelings

AUTHOR'S NOTES:This is a poem from Cyborg's POV. Thank you guys for the reviews,enjoy!

Mixed Feelings

I have mixed feelings for you

One minute I love you

The next,I'm confused

You sit in your room all day

I think about you when you're gone

I want to hold you close

And give you someone to love

I want to touch your hair

And kiss your lips

But with these mixed feelings

I fear these things will never happen.

I personally liked this,but it's your opinion that counts to me


	6. Darkness

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews so far! This is another poem from Raven's POV,enjoy!

**Darkeness**

I am darkness

I am a mournful scream

I am the poisonus lips

I am the one who is lonely

I am a trapped soul

Lost in the darkness

I am a monster in a child's dream

I am my own worst fear

I am darkness.

A/N: Drop me a line and tell me what you think!


	7. Shelter

A/N: Okay these reviews you guys are giving me,totally make my day!! Anyway,here's a poem from Stare's POV,enjoy!

**Shelter**

_You're my shelter in the rain_

_You're my shelter from the dark_

_When I feel afraid_

_You guide me through_

_Your warm heart and gentle touch comfort me_

_Your voice weakens me_

_But your smile gives me hope_

_Your smile is my shelter from everything_

_Darkness,heartache,sadness_

_You're always there to help me_

_And one day_

_I will be your shelter._

_A/N2: Please,please,please review! I think this is the best one yet. If you like the format I used in this poem,let me know and I'll do the rest of the poems like this! And also if you have any ideas for poems let me know too. LATERNESS!!_


	8. Trapped

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!!! You guys are awsome! Anyway,here's a poem from Terra's POV. It's about what she thinks about while she's a statue. R&R,enjoy!

**Trapped**

_I am trapped in a world of stone_

_Trapped with all my thoughts_

_Trapped with all my memories of you_

_When I remember your smile_

_I want to be welcomed into your arms_

_I want to feel your arms again_

_I want to feel your heart_

_But I am trapped_

_I can't return to you_

_But I can always dream_

_Dream about you and I together_

_Do you want that too?_


	9. I Want You

A/N: Okay, here's a poem from Robin's POV,enjoy!

**I Want You**

_I want to know your every move_

_I want to see every step you take_

_I want to catch every tear you cry_

_I want to see every smile you make_

_I want to see your beautiful face_

_I want to wake to your touch_

_I want you to see me_

_I want you to want me too._

_A/N: I know another Star/Robin poem,but they're my fav.Teen Titans couple!_


	10. The Rain

**The Rain**

_The rain is falling now_

_The sun isn't in sight_

_But I'm still thinking of you_

_Your blue eyes_

_Your sweet smile _

_I can't forget you_

_You're always there_

_In my mind_

_In my heart_

_The rain reminds me of my tears_

_Your tears_

_Our tears._

_A/N: This is a poem from Beast Boys POV. I hope you all enjoyed it._


	11. Diffrent

A/N: Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this next poem from Cyborg's POV.

**Diffrent**

_People think I'm diffrent_

_All they see is a robot boy_

_But that's not me_

_I'm just another kid_

_So what if I have a few mechanical parts_

_I'm still human_

_Just like you_

_People look at me weird when I walk down the street_

_They scold and whisper things_

_They sometimes even laugh_

_But I don't care_

_Being diffrent is what makes me,me_

_So laugh and scold all you want_

_Because I'm no diffrent from any of you._

_A/N: I'm trying to break away from some of the love poems. What do you think?_


	12. From Afar

A/N: As you guys know,I changed my pen name to Mysterious-Muse. NE wayz,here's a poem from Terra's POV,enjoy!!

**From Afar**

_I sit atop this lonely bridge_

_The bridge of sadness_

_I miss my friends_

_I miss the laughter they have_

_I miss the gentle voices they have_

_I miss their tower too_

_The room they gave me_

_The kindness they showed_

_I miss it all_

_Even when one got mad_

_I miss watching them solve their problems_

_So where ever they may be_

_Sitting in the tower_

_Or fighting crime_

_I will be thinking of them_

_From afar._

_A/N:I know I haven't updated in a while,but I think this poem is really good. Be sure to drop me a line!_


	13. Together We Stand

A/N:This is the final poem.It's from the whole teams POV,enjoy!

**Together We Stand**

_Robin_

_Together we stand strong_

_Cyborg_

_Together we fight_

_Starfire_

_Together we love_

_Raven_

_Together we fight for the weak_

_Beast Boy_

_Together we heal the wounds of our hearts_

_Raven_

_Together we have been_

_Starfire_

_Forever and for always_

_Robin_

_We stand together_

_Cyborg_

_Through good times and bad_

_Beast Boy_

_Together we have lost and won_

_Robin_

_But together we have stood strong_

_All_

_And together we have won._

_A/N:PLEASE,tell me what you think. I hope everyone enjoyed my poems!!!_


End file.
